


Fantasy (I Can Be)

by SailorHeichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Keith is awkward, Canon Universe, Happy Birthday Keith, Happy Ending, Lace undies, M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron), Strip Tease, Wet Dream, light frottage, part 1 of 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: A pesky wet dream where Keith finds a pair of rather pretty white lace boxerbriefs in Shiro's cabin leads to a series of rather awkward events and encounters with the Red Paladin's favorite Leader.It all works out for the best in the end, luckily for Keith.





	1. Aerodynamic

Keith hadn't _meant_ to find the very pretty but slightly provocative lace boxer-briefs in Shiro's cabin, but since he had stumbled across them in his search for the man, he just couldn't go about his day without asking about them. He was dying to know why their cool, composed, mature leader possessed such a sexy pair of underwear in the first place.

 

Keith liked to think he knew Shiro pretty well, considering their history together, but now that he thought about it, Shiro always was a bit of a mystery in the romance department and by that, Keith meant, he could never figure out which way the man swung. He always just assumed Shiro was straight, despite never hearing any stories about ex-girlfriends or things of the like.

 

Then again, it wasn't hard to imagine Shiro possibly being gay, which for some reason made Keith's cheeks heat slightly at the thought but he quickly shook those thoughts. No, no. Best not to wander down that path. He'd been there before, when he was younger and hormones were at their worst and most rebellious, traitorous and downright lewd. He liked to think he grew out of that phase by now but... well, he couldn't really be blamed for his completely natural--totally **NORMAL** \-- reaction to finding such tantalizing underwear in his oldest friend's room.

 

And he tried to convince himself that maybe they weren't Shiro's, maybe they belonged to someone else-- a woman, perhaps. But, that didn't quite make any sense considering Allura was the only woman in the castle and Pidge was... well, Pidge was Pidge. There was no way these belonged to them and that wouldn't explain why they would be in Shiro's cabin to begin with. Forced to accept the obvious, Keith settled that, first of all, these were definitely men's underwear and not women's, so that ruled out the 'Allura' theory.

 

Still, Lace? That was pretty sexy and Keith couldn't help but let his mind start conjuring up mental images of Shiro in nothing but these tight little boxer-briefs walking around the privacy of his cabin, bending over to pick something up while wearing them, imagining them riding a little low on his hip bones and giving anyone a nice sneak peek of the dark trail of hair that disappeared behind the sheer material and the delicate white lace.

 

"Keith?" Shiro's familiar voice snapped him out of his increasingly lewd thoughts. Startled, the raven jumped from his spot standing in the middle of Shiro's room, right hand clutching the pretty underwear.

 

"H-Hey, Shiro!" the younger man stammered, face impossibly red.

 

Dark eyes latched onto the item clutched in Keith's right hand and soon Shiro's face was matching Keith's and probably giving him a run for his money in who's cheeks were redder. In two wide strides, Shiro had crossed into the room and snatched the underwear out of Keith's grip, surprising the younger man as he hadn't even registered when the underwear were taken. He watched as the man turned his back to him and tucked the underwear somewhere into his suit.

 

"What are you doing in my cabin?" came Shiro's suspicious question.

 

"Uh," Was Keith's intelligent response. "I was, um, hoping to catch you in time for a quick spar before, you know, lights out?"

 

Shiro didn't answer at first, moving toward a space compartment and opening a drawer to probably deposit the underwear in before he turned to face Keith once more. Keith would deny staring at the older man's ass the entire time he had his back turned to him. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not going there.

 

"A quick spar, huh?" Shiro eventually chuckled, obviously trying to push past the very awkward situation that just happened. "I believe you, but that still doesn't explain why you, uh, were holding my underwear." he coughed.

 

"Yeah, about that..." Keith laughed nervously, right hand reaching back to rub at the back of his neck. "What's up with the lace?" he blurted out. "I mean... ah, no, I gotta know."

 

"It's not what you're thinking, Keith." Shiro said, a gentle smile on his face as he leaned against the space compartment. "They're Altean design. Made for pilots like us because of the lightweight material. It makes them more aerodynamic and breathable." he explained.

 

"Uh... huh." Keith drawled, one eyebrow raised dubiously. "So, they're not... like... you know?" he trailed off, cheeks heating once more as the previous images his stupid brain had conjured up started popping up again.

 

Shiro laughed, but the sound was low and smooth. Not the laugh Keith was used to hearing by now. It prompted him to meet Shiro's dark eyes once more, only to be surprised when the man was walking toward him, hand settling on his shoulder and guiding him gently backward until the backs of his knees bumped against a chair and Keith stumbled back into it. He shot Shiro a confused look but the man was already moving back toward the space compartment.

 

"I can prove it to you." Shiro said, voice a satiny eargasm. "I was skeptical about them too but they're actually very comfortable. I wear them underneath my armor all the time." he said as he lowered the lights in his room. Huh... Keith didn't know they could do that.

 

Swallowing thickly, Keith watched as Shiro unzipped the front of his suit slowly. Was this happening right now? He wasn't sure if this was some kind of elaborate prank that Lance and Hunk set up or... or what. But Shiro was showing no signs of breaking character as he continued to slip out of his spacesuit one sinfully long limb at a time.

 

The younger man could do nothing but sit and watch, completely frozen and terribly aroused because this was like something out of his sixteen-year-old self's wet dream. It wasn't hard to notice that Shiro was a very attractive man in amazing shape and Keith knew that he took very good care of his body, but this... this was too much, wasn't it? And when the hell did he start playing music?! What was going on?!?

 

"Am I making you nervous, Keith?" Shiro asked, tone sultry and eyes hooded as he stepped out of the crumpled heap of a spacesuit on the floor.

 

He sauntered over to Keith, wearing only those damn lace boxer-briefs that barely left anything to the imagination, thank fuck. The younger raven felt his heart rate pick up as Shiro got closer and closer and he was everything Keith had ever imagined. Long, muscled arms and legs (he didn't even care about that damn prosthetic arm), a well toned chest and abdominal core and strong, broad shoulders that spoke of his physical prowess.

 

"Relax, Keith." Shiro soothed as he put a hand on his shoulder and teasingly swept it across his back until it met the opposite shoulder and Shiro was circling him like a shark in open waters. When he could no longer see Shiro who had disappeared from his line of vision, he shivered when he felt a hot puff of air on the shell of his ear followed by a familiar voice that excited him with it's words. "I'm going to show you something good. Just sit back and keep your eyes on me."

 

Vocal chords disabled, the only thing Keith could do was nod his head dumbly as he kept his hands at his sides, gripping the edges of his seat because fuck only knew he needed something to ground him right now and this was the only thing currently available. He had managed to ignore the slow, sultry music playing in the background all this time but soon it was hard to ignore when Shiro suddenly reappeared before him, ass literally right in front of his face and it was all Keith could do not to whimper out loud at the perfectly sculpted globes of flesh before him, outlined beautifully by those damn panties.

[ **(X)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMwuIHq8c9E&index=11&list=PLh9bG94wBaARqW3GiQhQ3jiRa6_PN_sjP)

_'♪ I've been up all night thinkin' bout you, baby_

_You've been runnin' round in my head_

_Tell me what you like, I can give it to you_

_We can start right here in my bed ♪'_

Keith felt his brain short circuit when Shiro started rocking his hips and rolling his body in smooth, fluid motions in perfect sync with the music and it was the most sinful sight. The way the muscles in his back shifted with each movement, the swell of his ass in those damn lace boxer-briefs, the way his skin glittered with a light sweat as he continued dancing, rolling his hips and using his hands to touch his own body suggestively.

 

Then he was turning around, staring down at Keith with those hungry, hooded eyes, eyes darker than he'd ever seen them, long eyelashes batting at him and Keith was already so fucked up. He did not need Shiro making bedroom eyes at him right now while he was currently receiving the dance of a lifetime right now. He barely caught it, but when he did, he noticed the older raven was mouthing the words to him as he moved a little closer and stood between his parted legs, one hand gripping his shoulder for balance while the other one lightly gripped his thigh.

_'♪ Start by closing your eyes, baby, it's easy_

_I can ease your mind, if you would let me_

_Let me touch you right, give you my everything_

_Everything in good time, baby, believe me_

_Take my hand (Kiss me)_

_I'll kiss your back (just breathe)_

_I don't wanna wait another day (I wanna drive you crazy) ♪'_

When he felt Shiro straddle him, muscled thighs on either side of his waist, lips pressed against the shell of his ear while whispering those suggestive lyrics to him, Keith couldn't help but let out a little shuddered breath as he felt Shiro's groin grind against his growing erection and it was all he could in order to keep a grip on all his senses that wee all currently being overwhelmed by the grown ass man in his fucking lap.

 

He felt Shiro's warm lips start to trail soft, tender kissed over his jawline and a moan slipped from his lips when the older male rolled his hips and ground himself against Keith once more.

 

"Keith," came Shiro's husky voice.

 

"Uhnn, Shiro." he moaned, eyes closed as he allowed his hands to reach around and grab hold of those supple cheeks.

 

"Keith..."

 

_"Shiro!"_

 

"Keith!"

 

**"KEITH!"**

 

The piercing sound of Lance's irritating voice woke Keith from his deep sleep and caused him to bolt out of bed and fall face first on the cold, hard ground. Disoriented and painfully aroused, Keith groaned loudly and balled his hand into a fist so he could bang it against the cold floor before he very slowly and groggily sat up.

 

"Keith! We've got Voltron business, bro! Don't make me come in there and dump a bucket of space goo on you, cause I'll do it!"

 

"It was just a dream..." he croaked, hands tiredly scrubbing at his face. "Of course it was just a freaking dream!" he scolded himself. "There's no way in hell Shiro would ever give me a lap dance in... in... lace underwear."

 

Lance had clearly left by now but Keith still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, tangled in his sheets and trying with all his might to will his erection away because he did not need this right now. A gentle couple of knocks on his cabin door startled him a few minutes later, but the voice that followed had him blushing furiously.

 

"Keith? You alright?" Shiro's gentle and reassuring voice called from the other side of the door. Such a far fucking cry from the voice Keith was dreaming about only minutes ago. "Keith?"

 

"Y-Yeah!" he called back. "I'm good. I just... need a minute to get dressed."

 

"...Alright. I'll see you in the docking bay."

 

Dear fucking christ, Keith was positive that he was going to have a very shitty day now that he'd had that wet dream about Shiro. It had been so realistic and vivid that there was no way he was going to be able to forget about it so soon. Then add in the fact that just hearing Shiro's voice had his erection springing back to life and, fuck him, he was so screwed.

 

"Today of all days..." he groaned, finally forcing himself up on his feet. "Well, let's just try to get through training without popping a boner every time Shiro says 'Form Voltron!'."

 

Somehow... Keith wasn't all that confident in his abilities to act completely normal in front of Shiro today.

 

Shit...


	2. If You Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dreams finally come true~

It probably shouldn't have come as any surprise to Keith when Shiro approached him later that day for a regularly scheduled sparring session, but it did. He was so on edge today, unable to relax whenever the older man was anywhere within five feet of him. Now Shiro was asking him to spar, which, naturally, involved a lot of close physical contact and Keith wasn't sure if he could handle that after his dream last night. His main concern was the very real possibility of popping a very unnecessary boner in the middle of their spar. That was the absolute last thing he needed after the shit day he'd had. Still... he didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to spend some quality one on one time with Shiro. 

 

Thus, how he found himself in the training room with a very sweaty and shirtless Shiro. It was getting harder and harder for Keith to focus the longer Shiro danced around him in circles. He couldn't help but rake his curious gray-blue eyes up and down the older male's fit physique, taking in all his scars and imperfections. There were so many of them, some Keith knew were results of Shiro's earlier days in the Galaxy Garrison, but the larger, more jagged looking ones... he knew without a doubt that those were from his time spent as one of Zarkon's prisoners. It made Keith's stomach sink and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Just the thought of Shiro going through such torture while being held prisoner. He couldn't help but feel like he failed his oldest and dearest friend... hell, Shiro was practically family, though perhaps comparing him to an older brother wasn't quite accurate anymore. 

 

Keith was pretty positive most people didn't have sexual fantasies about their older brother figures, which only worsened the situation. If what he'd been feeling for Shiro lately was less than platonic, what did that mean? It wasn't exactly hard to miss that Shiro was a highly attractive person. He was tall, fit, handsome as hell and let's not forget his kind personality and seemingly infinite amount of patience. It wasn't hard to see why anyone could or would fall for a stand-up guy like Shiro. He was the complete package. However, Keith had never really considered his own sexuality up until this point. 

 

"Keith, focus!" Shiro's stern voice called. It had Keith immediately snapping out of his thoughts. "You're leaving yourself wide open. Where's your head?" 

 

Blinking owlishly for a moment, the younger raven shook his head and returned to his defensive stance. Parting his legs, bending his knees slightly, arms raised up so his fists were at eye level. It was the signature posture for blocking an incoming attack, though Shiro was currently not displaying any signs of going on the offensive. Yet. 

 

"Sorry..." Keith mumbled out. "I'm just feeling... a little off today." 

 

Suddenly, Shiro was straightening, his earlier fists that had been raised now back at his sides, hands relaxing as a look of concern crossed his face. 

 

"Keith," he said worriedly. "If you're not feeling well, you should have said something."

 

"I'm fine!" the younger male defended. "I'm not sick, I just--... I'm finding it a little hard to focus right now! Let's keep going. I'll be okay in a minute." 

 

"Let's stop for the day." 

 

"I said I'm fine. Come on!" 

 

"Keith--"

 

Without warning, Keith suddenly lunged forward, right fist cocking back and ready to deck the older male who managed to dodge thanks to his quick reflexes. Letting out a frustrated growl, Keith was immediately pivoting on his foot, taking chase as Shiro leaped back and tried to put some distance between himself and the younger raven. Keith was going after Shiro with everything he had, using his frustration over last night's very inconvenient dream involving his Leader to attack relentlessly. For a few minutes, they both seemed to fall into an easy and familiar rhythm, dancing around each other, bobbing and weaving to dodge incoming attacks, or exchanging a blow or two when the opportunity presented itself. 

 

However, it didn't take long for Keith to get distracted again. This time, it was because of the way Shiro's pants began to slip a little below his hip bones, his belt having been removed at some point during the day, which Keith found a little odd but didn't bother dwelling on as he noticed Shiro moving into a crouch. Gray-blue eyes widened when he belatedly recognized that move and Keith tried to force his body to move faster so as to avoid the move he knew was coming. 

 

"Shit--!" he cursed out as the older male suddenly lunged towards him. 

 

Keith felt strong arms grab him around his middle, Shiro already beginning to grapple with him. He managed to knock Keith down to the ground, the younger male grunting softly when he felt Shiro's weight on top of him. Almost immediately, Keith was putting up a fight of his own, using his feet to try and pry Shiro away but the taller raven had a near vice-like grip on him. They both began to tussle on the ground, one or the other always having the upper hand at one point or another. Keith could feel himself getting aroused due to all the close contact he was exchanging. Shiro was still shirtless and shining like a Greek God in all that sweat and while he was no better himself in that department, Keith doubted he looked the sinfully arousing picture that Shiro did. 

 

It was hard not to get excited when the man was practically trying to pin Keith down beneath him, his breathing coming in short, harsh pants with sweat rolling down his temple to drip from his strong chin. Not to mention the red flush that colored his cheeks from the exertion. The lewd images and scenarios that began forming in Keith's overactive imagination were more than enough to have him forming a sizable bulge at the front of his pants. 

 

"I think..." Shiro panted from above him, his hands keeping a firm grip on Keith's wrists to prevent him from breaking free and fighting him. "That's enough for today." 

 

"No!" the younger man argued as he struggled to break free. "I can still keep going!" 

 

"Keith," came a familiar exasperated voice followed by a sigh. "You're clearly not focusing. It's better to stop before you get hurt." 

 

"I'm focused, Shiro! How many times do I--" 

 

"Enough, Keith!" Suddenly Shiro sat up, releasing Keith's wrists. He was still slightly straddling the younger raven but Keith tried not to focus on that right now. "I said we're done for the day. Go shower off and meet the rest of the team for dinner." 

 

Keith stayed laying flat on his back for a few moments as Shiro removed himself completely. The older raven shot Keith one final look before he was moving off toward the door. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily through his nose, Keith couldn't help but give a little groan of frustration as he tried to stamp down the defiant anger he felt boiling up in his chest. He didn't want to end their sparring session yet. He so rarely got to spend time alone with Shiro except for when they spar and sparring session were becoming far and few between thanks to all their Voltron business. It wasn't fair... It just wasn't fair. 

 

Then, a rather reckless thought struck the younger Paladin, causing him to sit up suddenly. Shiro currently had his back to him as the older male continued to exit the room. Keith got to his feet with lightning speed and soon he was chasing after his still shirtless leader. Shiro had only just reached the access panel for the locked door before Keith was grabbing him by his wrist. With more strength than he even realized he had, the younger Paladin was forcing Shiro to turn around to face him as he shoved him roughly against the door. There was clear confusion and slight surprise in Shiro's gray eyes, but before the older male could even open his mouth to protest or argue otherwise, Keith was boldly moving forward and kissing him aggressively. 

 

This time, their positions had been reversed with Keith being the one to pin Shiro's wrists down as he pressed into the larger man's body with his own. The kiss was forceful at first, with Keith being the one dominating Shiro's mouth, his tongue darting out to swipe at a plush bottom lip. For a moment, he worried that Shiro would try to push him away, maybe even punch him for doing this, but to his surprise, after a few moments Shiro was showing no signs of resisting. In fact, it was safe to say that he was giving into Keith's hungry lips willingly. When he felt his kiss slowly being reciprocated, Keith couldn't help the relief that washed over him as well as the sudden rush of affection for the person he held most important in his life. Shiro began kissing him back with almost as much fervor and passion, his lips having parted so as to grant Keith's searching tongue entrance. 

 

A moan made itself known when he felt his growing erection press against Shiro's, but the noise was greedily swallowed up by the taller raven. It didn't take long for Shiro to eventually take control of the kiss, craning his neck forward to start kissing Keith absolutely stupid and doing things with his tongue that had the shorter male melting. At some point, Keith's iron grip on Shiro's wrists slipped and no sooner Shiro was moving his hands down to grip at Keith's hips, pressing their erections together with a little more force. This resulted in a gasp leaving Keith's mouth as he finally pulled away for air. His own hands were already trailing up the other male's strong, broad back until they reached the nape of his neck. Keith's right hand found it's way into Shiro's hair, running past the soft fuzz of his undercut until it could thread through the longer locks at the top. 

 

Shiro began to feverishly kiss and nip at Keith's exposed neck, starting from the soft, tender flesh of his jaw and making his way down. It was all a little overwhelming and despite himself, Keith laughed a little breathlessly as he felt Shiro mouth at his Adam's apple. 

 

"What's so funny?" the older man asked, voice a little husky. 

 

"Nothing," Keith said past a quiet little moan when Shiro ground against him again. "It's just, usually when I have dreams like this, I wake up by now." 

 

Suddenly, Shiro froze and moved back to stare down at Keith, a rather curious look on his face. Then, after a long moment passed, Keith staring up at Shiro with a questioning look as to why he stopped, an amused sort of half-smile made it's way onto Shiro's face as he chuckled. 

 

"Keith," he said fondly. "This isn't a dream." 

 

"What...?" the younger raven answered a little dazedly. "What do you mean? Of course this is a dream, Shiro. There's no way this would be happening otherwise." 

 

"Keith..." Shiro said a little more tenderly. Then he moved to kiss him again, slowly this time. "You're definitely awake and this is definitely happening." 

 

Realization seemed to dawn on Keith slowly and while in any other situation, he would have been embarrassed beyond belief that he'd done something this insane thinking it was all just a dream, the feel of Shiro's hips rocking forward and providing a very sweet and wonderful friction for their erections had him forgetting about any thoughts of embarrassment. Still, he couldn't help but try to confirm that this was not indeed another one of his very vivid wet dream. With both hands, he trailed them slowly down a firm, muscle-hardened body until they reached Shiro's ass. Keith gave the supple, globes of flesh a good firm squeeze resulting a low, throaty groan from the older male. Well, that at least confirmed that Shiro wasn't wearing those damn lace underwear but it also confirmed that he wasn't wearing underwear at all.

 

"Just checking." Keith breathed against Shiro's ear. He was answered with a low, rumbling chuckle that had his knees going just a little weak. "I can't believe this is actually real." 

 

"It's real." the older raven smirked against his lips. "Would you like me to prove it to you?" 

 

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any typos or errors, I apologize in advance. It's 4am and I wrote this in about an hour and half.   
> I'm very tired and I'm almost 95% positive this thing is riddled with errors but please try to ignore them.   
> I will fix them later on today after I get some sleep.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS GRUMPY, EMO CHICKEN NUGGET!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, so I wrote this one shot awhile back on Wattpad for my waifu. It was inspired by a picture of a very attractive man wearing white lace boxer briefs.  
> Naturally, my brain decided to put Shiro in these very same underwear because I'm shameless.  
> The other reason was the severe lack of Sheith fics on Ao3 and I needed a quick fix of my dumb otp. So, I wrote my own. 
> 
> This is part 1 of 2. Reposting here on Ao3 for the grumpy emo nugget's (Keith's) birthday today! <333


End file.
